


Straight to Earth

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Domestic, Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Intersex!Lexa, Modern AU, cuz why not, just some fluff, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has always been the bad local MMA fighter. But now she has something more important to focus on, and she couldn't be happier.<br/>Sequel to Straight to the Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Earth

            Crying. So much crying. Where was Clarke? Oh, right...call in at the hospital. Lexa groaned to herself, but did not move slowly, quickly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stepped out of her and Clarke's bedroom and through the door right across from theirs. The room looked like a typical nursery, walls painted to resemble nature, their infant son's bed against a beautiful mural of a thick, bright forest, the rays of the sun breaking through the leaves just above their tiny babe.

            Lexa's hands, for years were used to hurt and punish, were so very gentle as they carefully lifted the screaming baby from his bed, tucking him against her chest as if he were glass, the most precious little treasure the world could ever give her, and he truly was. She shushed and cooed gently against his temple until his cries devolved into whimpers of discomfort. She could smell him, but he was a better subject when he wasn't crying and flailing his little arms and legs about. She murmured soft reassurances to him as she walked him to the changing table, carefully setting him down as she set to work to clean and change him.

            "There...there's a good Prince. Oh, you're still not ready for bed?" He wriggled, still, on the table, Lexa amazed endlessly by her young son. She lifted him again, carrying him to the kitchen, cradling him like a precious gift. She was absolutely in love with the infant. Clarke's pregnancy had been difficult, there were scares, and Lexa was sure they'd almost lost him. But then...then she almost lost them both. Clarke hemorrhaged, he was two months premature, so very tiny. But the doctor saved Clarke, and a fair bit of time spent in NICU for little Jakob Gustus Majoro-Griffin saw the happy new family home. But even so, Lexa had yet to stop treating her family like they might disappear if the wind blew in a new direction.

            She adjusted her son in her arms, testing the temperature of the milk against her wrist before holding the nipple against Jakob's lips, smiling to herself as he immediately began to suckle. Clarke was the calm one when it came to their child. Not to say Clarke didn't squeal at every met milestone for Jakob, but it was Lexa who would come rushing to find Clarke at the mere hint of strength or intelligence from their small baby. Clarke found it endearing and endlessly amusing, Lexa simply couldn't understand how Clarke wasn't as amazed as she was at their son. The boy was special, endlessly so, he was her little Prince, her little warrior who fought tooth and nail to survive, to be there with them. He'd made it, and Lexa couldn't have felt prouder of her son if she wanted to.

            "You're my legacy, my precious boy...I love you." Jakob's eyes were half-lidded, happily drinking his meal, but even so he nuzzled against the crook of Lexa's arm comfortably, causing his mother's chest to warm and flutter at the affection.

            As soon as the bottle was empty she rinsed it out, setting it aside to dry for further cleaning later before carrying her child back to his mothers' bedroom. It was late, or rather, early. Nearly 6 am, Clarke had left about midnight, and generally they didn't keep her for very long because she was still technically on leave. With one arm Lexa made a small nest in the center of the bed, near the headboard, before climbing in beside Jakob who immediately grasped onto his brunette mother's hand.

            Lexa smiled softly, curled slightly around the nest, admiring every inch of her son. His fluff of blonde hair, it never behaved, puffed and sticking in various directions at any given moment, his bright green eyes. He was so small...it squeezed at Lexa's heart, how close she got to losing him and Clarke. Even after the initial scare, Lexa never left his side, and then Clarke was released and she joined her. For weeks they watched their son fight for his life, and he'd been so small then as well. So fragile, and just the memory caused tears to come unbidden from Lexa's eyes, blurring the sight she had of Jakob in this moment.

            "Lexa?" The brunette gasped, she glanced up quickly, relaxing again as she saw Clarke, the blonde stripping out of her scrubs and pulling on one of Lexa's t-shirts before climbing back into bed on Jakob's other side. "Are you okay?"

            Lexa nodded slowly, her free hand coming up to wipe at her eyes quickly before leaning over to give her wife a gentle kiss. Clarke smiled softly, returning the kiss happily, before joining the older woman in curling about their child. Suddenly Lexa felt more relaxed, more than she'd felt earlier, she realized, now that Clarke was with her.

            "I'm alright...I was just thinking. We were waiting for you. He's eaten already, and was changed." Clarke smiled softly, leaning down to press her lips to her son's forehead. The infant cracked a tiny smile, fingers still gripping Lexa's own. "He's got a strong grip..." Clarke chuckled, shaking her head slowly.

            "No 'baby's first punching bag', Lexa." Lexa gave her wife a playful pout, but didn't argue, knowing she wasn't that insane...of course once her little one started walking she was taking him to join a class. Clarke seemed to sense Lexa's train of thought and quirked her brow. "If his first words are uppercut, you will be in so much trouble." Lexa smiled sheepishly, deciding now wasn't the time to admit she'd been watching fights with her son and explaining in as much detail the fighting styles of several UFC fighters.

            "Fine...we'll talk about it when he's bigger." Clarke nodded, smiling at the sincerity before giving her wife another kiss. Her wife...she couldn't believe it. They were married, even if they'd been together for a few years, it still felt amazing to look at the older woman and know she was hers. Jakob yawned between them, eyes fluttering shut as he fell back into a restful sleep now that both his mothers were home.

            Clarke smiled softly, kissing his forehead. "You think he'll judge us for waiting until he was born before getting married?" Lexa shook her head, adoration reflecting in her eyes as she looked from her son to her wife slowly.

            "No, we'll be the best mothers he could wish for...we won't raise him to make irrational judgments." Clarke smiled, the sun's rays slowly filtering in through a crack in the blinds, reflecting on the wedding band around Lexa's finger.

            It's only been three months. And two months of the baby being home. It was unorthodox, but nothing about them even _was_ orthodox, their wedding had been in the NICU, with no one but Clarke's mother and best friend, Lexa, and the Justice of the Peace to preside. They were allowed to hold tiny Jakob for the occasion, and Clarke had been unable to stop crying. It had been the first time she'd gotten to hold him. As soon as Clarke had begun to hemorrhage they quickly took Jakob away, and Lexa's first sight of her son was amidst panicked cries of nurses and doctors and the beeping of a machine. So when Clarke finally, finally got to hold their son, she couldn't hold back her tears. They'd named him as soon as Clarke was recovered enough to see him, Lexa hadn't wanted to without the blonde there with her.

            That first family photo, no one was looking at the camera. Clarke and Lexa gazed lovingly down at their son, with Abby and Raven looking on proudly and happy to support them. Lexa knew that no matter what ever happened, that their little one would be absolutely loved.

            The brunette glanced up at Clarke again, but smiled affectionately, seeing her wife's eyes shut, dead to the world from her six hours of work. With careful movements she tugged the covers over Clarke, at the same time tugging a smaller blanket from the nest around Jakob, and smiled down at her family. She would keep sentinel, they would be safe and happy, she'd make sure of it. It was the least she could do for what they've given her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts regarding this ship, or related ships to some of my other works. If I don't write something based on your ship, perhaps someone else will see your prompt and will write it! But I'm also open to suggestions for this series :3  
> 


End file.
